Take me to your heaven
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Su marido había muerto y ella buscaba que la llevara con él. Que la llevara a su cielo. (Yoko x Kamina)


**¡HOLA! BUENO PUES AQUÍ OS DEJO UN One Shoot DE UNA SERIE DIFERENTE **

**SERÁ UN YoKa (Yoko x Kamina)**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

_TAKE ME TO YOUR HEAVEN_

* * *

Miró el cielo con añoranza, tristeza en sus ojos, ya hacía tres años desde que se fue a su cielo. Y lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Kamina, te extraño.

Suspiró apenada y se abrazó a si misma. Ahí, en el borde de la ventana, abierta de par en par, yacía una chica, pelirroja con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba puesto un pijama de color escarlata con un símbolo, con forma de estrella, en la manga derecha.

Miró la calle donde la gente pasaba con prisas.

-¿Por qué mi hermana me habrá dicho que viera a este hotel? Esta en medio de la ciudad, mira que le he dicho veces que no me gustan los sitios bulliciosos.

Se levantó de la ventana y la cerró. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Voy!

Corrió hacia la puerta y en la puerta estaba su hermana menor, Nya, de cabello rubio platino y las puntas azules, vestida con una camiseta morada con rayas verdes y unos pantalones cortos negros, con unas zapatillas blancas ha juego con su pelo.

-¡QUÉ HACES EN PIJAMA, YOKO!.- Ella entró en la habitación con actitud infantil y se dejó caer sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Nya, ¿por qué me hiciste venir aquí?, ya sabes que no me gustan estos sitios tan abarrotados de gente.

-Si, si lo sé. Pero es que no entiendo como puedes estarte allí en aquella casa tan, tan...

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan claustrofóbica.- Nya miró a su hermana con preocupación, y se levantó del borde de la cama dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Ya sabes el porque, Nya.

Nya abrazó a su hermana mayor con pena.

-Yoko, necesitas olvidarlo.

Yoko se enojó y la empujó lejos de ella y le empezó a gritar.

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE DEJARÉ DE SERLE FIEL?!, ¡ES MI PROMESA!, ¡KAMINA ES MI MARIDO, NYA!

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, que se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Nya preocupada y asustada se agachó a su lado y la volvió a abrazar, esta vez la pelirroja la abrazó también y lloró en el hombro de su hermana pequeña.

-Yoko, lo siento, perdoname por favor.- Frotó la espalda de Yoko cuando se relajó un poco.

Yoko abrazó más fuerte a su hermana y la soltó mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no te preocupes, Nya, esta bien, ya sabes lo que me pasa siempre con este tema, lo siento.

-A ti no te hace falta disculparte, Yoko.- Nya sonrió dulcemente y secó algo rudo las lágrimas de su hermana, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja, que para devolvérselo le hizo cosquillas logrando que parara de secarle sus lágrimas, las dos sonrieron y se levantaron del suelo.

-Entonces, ¿me llamaste para sacarme de mi casa?

-Exactamente, jejej necesitas salir y relacionarte un poco con la gente hermanita, ¡que te estas volviendo una solitaria!

-Jejej si lo sé, pero es que aquella pequeña casita me recuerda demasiado a Kamina, Nya, compréndelo.

-Lo comprendo, ay pues mira ya no puedo hacer nada, haz lo que quieras.

-Creo que volveré a casa.

-Tch, bueno esta bien.- La pequeña se volvió a sentar en la cama y de su bolsillo sacó un cuaderno pequeño y un bolígrafo, y empezó a dibujar un pequeño dibujo.

Mientras Nya dibujaba, Yoko se vestía y recogía sus cosas metiéndolas en la maleta. Cuando estuvo lista miró a su hermana.

-¿Nya?

-¿Mmm?

-Adiós, que te vaya bien.- Sonrió y salió de la habitación escuchando un `lo mismo digo´ de Nya.

Salió del hotel con la maleta a rastras y miró el cielo, sonrió y puso rumbo a la estación.

-Voy ha ir a tu cielo, Kamina.

_YA EN LA ESTACIÓN_

Se acercó al mostrador y sacó el billete de salida hasta su hogar, su casa y la de su marido. Ya dentro del tren buscó asiento y aguardó hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegó allí, fue directa a su casa, entró y echó a un lado su maleta y fue desvistiéndose y se metió en la ducha. Ella estaba en silencio mientras se duchaba, solo se escuchaba el agua. Salió de la ducha se enrolló en una toalla y se dirigió al dormitorio.

-Kamina

Suspiró su nombre mirándose al espejo.

-Kamina, ¿qué harías tú en esta situación?, ¿qué harías tú si en vez de haber muerto tu hubiera muerto yo?...

Mientras hablaba y se miraba al espejo iba cogiendo unas tijeras y las agarraba con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Yo sé que aguantarías, pero yo...- De sus ojos salieron lágrimas a borbotones y iba separando las tigeras de su pecho apuntándolo con ellas.

-Yo...

De un rápido movimiento clavó las tijeras justo donde estaba su corazón atravesándolo y mientras se desangraba iba perdiendo la consciencia se vio al espejo y sonrió.

-Take me to your heaven.

No sentía dolor alguno justo cuando dijo esas palabras, al momento de decirlas sintió un abrazo cálido y agradable. Sen sentía bien, muy bien.

-Yoko.

Esa voz sonó tan dulce, igual que enérgica y fuerte. Era su voz. La pelirroja intentó abrir los ojos y buscarlo, pero no podía. En cambio sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazarla por la cintura y unas manos acariciarle sus largos cabellos rojizos.

-Yoko, te extrañaba.

Sintió sus labios con los de él en un roce tan tierno, todas estas sensaciones la embriagaban. Se sentía tan feliz.

Al fin pudo abrir los ojos y ahí lo vio, justo delante de ella, no había cambiado nada. Sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Era tal y como lo recordaba un poco más alto que ella, con sus cabellos azules y sus tatuajes, y esa sonrisa.

-Kamina, eres tu.

-¿Quién voy a ser?, ¿tu padre? jeje.

-Jejej tan bromista como siempre.

-No quiero cambiar.

-Ni yo que cambies.

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-¿Yoko?

-Dime, cariño.

-¿Por qué?

Yoko levantó la vista y sonriendo le susurró.

-Porque te quiero.

Kamina sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Sigues siendo obediente eh? jeje.

-¿Obediente?

-Si, cumpliste mi palabra.

-¿Cuál?

Yoko se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-Take me to your heaven.

Kamina sonrió con malicia y levantó el vuelo con ella en sus brazos.

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJE ES UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIETA QUE ME RONDABA Y EL TÍTULO LE IBA A Yoko Y Kamina :3**

**BESOS:D**


End file.
